


Chocolate Frogs

by Chaz_1789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate Frog Cards, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaz_1789/pseuds/Chaz_1789
Summary: It's the little things...





	Chocolate Frogs

Harry has his own chocolate frog card. He's had one for pretty much his whole life.

 

What really moved him was that Ron, Hermione and Neville got their own frog cards too. In fact, there was a special, limited edition run of cards called 'Heroes of The Second War' wherein every member of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army and the teachers of Hogwarts got cards, even Aberforth got a card.

 

And so did Sirius. They used a photograph that Remus had snapped around the time of Harry's fifteenth birthday, showing Sirius as Harry had known him, still with the effects of Azkaban apparent in his face but no longer emaciated or unkempt. His heart swelled whilst reading the description under his picture.

 

_'An original member of the Order of the Phoenix Sirius Black is the godfather of Harry Potter. After his wrongful imprisonment, and subsequent unprecedented escape from Azkaban, Black fought against the Death Eaters and bravely sacrificed his life in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Black was officially pardoned and posthumously granted the Order of Merlin, First Class in 1998.'_

 

Harry felt it was a shame that Regulus didn't get his own card, given that he had been so brave and pivotal to Voldemort's downfall too. But he was just one of many unsung heroes who had given their all in the struggle to bring down the Dark Lord, all of whom Harry was hoping would be honoured in the national Commemoration Day that was to be held each May.

 

Harry packed away the cards he'd collected, along with a couple of unopened chocolate frogs in the parcel he was making for Teddy. As he tied the package for his godson neatly with string, he reasoned that, one day, he'd see his godfather again. He'd see them all again.


End file.
